IG-88 Meets Ant-Man And The Wasp
IG-88 Meets Ant-Man And The Wasp is the fiftieth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the ninteenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In 1987, Janet van Dyne / Wasp shrinks between the molecules of a Soviet nuclear missile, disabling it but becoming trapped in the microscopic quantum realm. Hank Pym / Ant-Man raises their daughter Hope assuming that Janet is dead. Years later, former criminal Scott Lang takes up the mantle of Ant-Man and discovers a way to both enter and return from the quantum realm. Pym and Hope begin work on repeating this feat, believing they may find Janet alive. Lang and Hope also start a romantic relationship and begin training to fight together as Ant-Man and the Wasp, until Lang secretly helps Captain America and The 88 Squad during a skirmish between the Avengers and Stark’s recruits in violation of the Sokovia Accords. Lang is placed under house arrest, while Pym and Hope go into hiding and cut ties with Lang. The 88 Squad, however, are cleared of their names by Stark so that they don’t get captured by the FBI. Two years later, Pym and Hope briefly manage to open a tunnel to the quantum realm. Lang receives an apparent message from Janet, who he is quantumly entangled with. Despite having only days left of house arrest, Lang decides to call Pym. Hope kidnaps Lang, leaving a decoy so as not to arouse suspicion from FBI agent Jimmy Woo. Seeing the message as confirmation that Janet is alive, Pym and Hope, as well as The 88 Squad who arrive after receiving Pym’s message while in Wakanda, work to create a stable tunnel so they can take a vehicle to the quantum realm and retrieve Janet. Hope and IG-86 arrange to buy a part needed for the tunnel from black market dealer Sonny Burch, but Burch has realized the potential profit that can be earned from Pym, Hope, and The 88 Squad’s research and double-crosses them as The Horde Of Darkness intrude the place. Hope and The 88 Squad fight The Horde Of Darkness, Burch, and his men off, until they are attacked by a quantumly unstable masked woman working for The Horde Of Darkness. Lang tries to help fight off this "ghost", but she and The Horde Of Darkness escape with Pym's portable lab. Pym reluctantly visits his estranged former partner Bill Foster who helps them locate the lab. The ghost restrains Lang, Hope, and Pym when they arrive, and reveals herself to be Ava Starr. While The 88 Squad are finding a way to save them, Ava explains that her father Elihas, another former partner of Pym's, accidentally killed himself and his wife during a quantum experiment that caused Ava's unstable state. Foster reveals that he has been helping Ava and The Horde Of Darkness, who they plan to cure using Janet's quantum energy. Believing that this will kill Janet, Pym refuses to help them and The 88 Squad intrude the place to fight off The Horde Of Darkness, and they escape with Pym, Hope, and Lang. Opening a stable version of the tunnel this time, Pym, Hope, and The 88 Squad are able to contact Janet who gives them a precise location to find her, but warns that they only have two hours before the unstable nature of the realm separates them for centuries. Burch and The Horde Of Darkness learn their location from Lang's business partners Luis, Dave, and Kurt, and inform / mind control a contact at the FBI. Luis warns Lang, who rushes home before Woo can catch him breaking his house arrest. However, Lego Jango Fett, who secretly got into the lab to steal equipment from the lab for Tempest Shadow, accidentally pushes the unfreeze button on Yellow Diamond’s capsule, which was seen in IG-88 Meets Ant-Man, causing the unfreezing process to start. After the heroes, Pym, and Hope capture Lego Jango Fett from leaving with the stolen equipment, the heroes, Pym, and Hope try to stop the unfreezing process, which they do successfully, but they are too late: Yellow Diamond as awakened, much to Lego Jango Fett's horror who screams like a girl and runs off. Yellow Diamond begins destroying the lab in a rampage and fights The 88 Squad, who escape with Pym and Hope. However, Diamond knocks out Pym and Hope and throws The 88 Squad’s starship all the way to San Francisco, crash landing near Pym’s house. She then escapes into the sky, leaving an unconscious Pym and Hope to be arrested, and for their lab to be taken by Ava and The Horde Of Darkness. Lang and The 88 Squad are soon able to help Pym and Hope escape custody, and they find the lab, the Quantum tunnel not damaged by Yellow Diamond during her rampage. Lang, Hope, and The 88 Squad distract Ava and The Horde Of Darkness while Pym enters the quantum realm to retrieve Janet, but the heroes also end up fighting Burch and his men, which allows Ava to break back into the lab and begin taking Janet's energy. To make matters worse, Yellow Diamond, The Undertaker, and Necrafa, Undertaker’s wife, arrive and begin terrorizing San Francisco with The Horde Of Darkness, but The 88 Squad fight them, with Wade Wilson / Deadpool, Colossus, Yukio, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead joining the heroes, while Lang and Hope stop Ava. Luis, Dave, and Kurt help apprehend Burch, and Pym and Janet arrive safely from the quantum realm, and Janet voluntarily gifts some of her energy to Ava to temporarily stabilize her. Elsewhere, The Horde Of Darkness are overwhelming The 88 Squad, but they are soon attacked by the returning Peridot and Lapis Lazuli, who have been poofed by Vulture since the events of IG-88’s Adventures Of Spider-Man: Homecoming, allowing The 88 Squad to defeat The Horde Of Darkness once again, causing them to escape but not before Necrafa receives information about the location of the Power Stone, while Yellow Diamond intrudes Pym’s lab and steals an important piece of equipment made by IG-86, before escaping into the stars, just as The 88 Squad were attacking her in their repaired and enhanced starship. Lang returns home once again, in time for a now suspicious Woo to release him at the end of his house arrest. Ava and Foster go into hiding, but Pym, Lang, Hope, Janet, and The 88 Squad plan to harvest energy from the quantum realm to continue helping Ava. The 88 Squad then leave with Colossus, Warhead, Yukio, and Deadpool to deal with an unstable young mutant. In a mid-credit scene, the trophy of Weiss Schnee is returned to her father Jacques as a "present" by The Horde Of Darkness, which Necrafa tells her in secret that the Power Stone, one of six Infinity Stones Thanos is looking for, is inside her necklace. In a post-credit scene, Cinder Fall, who was presumed dead in IG-88 Meets Black Panther, awakens from the debris, having survived the attack from IG-82, before heading off to meet The Horde Of Darkness. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA